


John marston ball gag

by TheKingOfGoats



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfGoats/pseuds/TheKingOfGoats
Summary: This is for fangirl-ramblings on tumblr
Relationships: John Marston/Reader
Kudos: 14





	John marston ball gag

You stood in front of John looking at his blushed face and open mouth. His hands clawing at your pants getting closer to your bulge. 

“Ah ah. John.” you tut. “Do you really think that you deserve this?”  
Johns panting, expelling hot breaths out of his mouth.  
“...please”  
“Please what”  
He’s quite for a second  
“Please...sir”  
“That’s better. I like this sight of you. All hot and bothered. But I think I like you better with a pretty gag in your mouth. Don’t you think that will be better hmm?”  
“Yes, sir. Anything for you sir.” he practically moans out. 

You pull his hands from your thighs and you walk over towards a bedside table. You pull out a ball gag, lube and a vibrator. You walk back over to John and kiss him roughly before pulling away and putting the gag in his mouth. 

He moans but they are being muffled. You help him up onto his feet and guide him to the bed. You lay him down and apply lube to your fingers and his entrance. A muffled groan escapes him. You push one finger inside him and watch as he squirms. Many muffled moans roll out of him. You add two more fingers and he lets out a loud moan.  
"Mmmph!" 

You start up the vibrator and set it to the lowest speed. You place it gently on the tip of his cock. He squirms more  
"Stop squirming or I'll leave you desperate and begging."  
He stopped after that and silently begged for more. You take the vibratory away and he whines in response and you pull your fingers out of him. His cock twitches wanting more attention. You add the slippery substance to your cock and push into him. 

Saliva drips from the ball gag. You thrust hard and fast into him making him whine, raspy and begging for more. You take the vibrator and put it up to the highest it can go. His moans getting louder impending on his release. You feel the familiar tightness in your belly and balls. 

"You gonna cum. Huh?"  
He nods hurriedly, whining louder on each thrust. You thrust faster. Replacing the vibratory with your still slick hand sliding it up and down fast on his cock. Then he spills all over himself and you follow after cumming deep inside. You both fall limp and catch you breath. You take the gag out of his mouth and he kisses you. You pull out and grunt as you watch your seed pour out of him. 

You clean him up and snuggle up against him. "I love you." John says to you. "Love you too sweetheart"

**Author's Note:**

> As always. Go follow fangirl-ramblings


End file.
